warstormfandomcom-20200215-history
Emissary to the Elves
Introduction Emissary to the Elves is a purchased campaign in Warstorm. There are 10 missions, each awarding 5000 silver. Completing the campaign grants an extra 10,000 silver, a silver mine territory which generates 200 silver per day, and the card Diadem of Light. As of October 5th, 2010, it costs 10 Warstorm cash to play through Emissary to the Elves campaign, and 10 Warstorm cash to replay it as well. Mission List Quotes in the campaign The Bone Harvesters You are our best hope for survival against the orcish invasion. There are rumors of a lost kingdom of elves on the western coasts; you must find them and win their assistance. But the Abtu-Kahn are also on the move for their own purposes... MISSION: Destroy the Abtu-Kahn patrol. The Dragons' Graveyard So that's what brings the Abtu-Kahn here! Huge dragon bones fill this cavern -- the priests are reassembling them and bringing them back to a horrid semblance of life. MISSION: Return the dragons to their rest. The Red Tide Scouts Looking down the western slopes of the Deshir Mountains, you see a blasted plain dotted with war camps. Just crossing that plain will be difficult, and the orcs have scouts and sentries everywhere. MISSION: Ambush the scouts. The Warriors of the Waste You travel across the broken landscape, avoiding the camps. You are spotted by a group of warriors, though, and they seem determined to pursue you. MISSION: Escape the pursuing warriors. Followers of a New God As you make your way through a canyon, you interrupt an unusual assembly of orcs. They're wearing robes, and seem to have been chanting. MISSION: Disperse the chanting orcs. The Orcish Missionaries A few days later, you encounter more of the robed orcs, arguing with another tribe about someone named "Grymish." Unfortunately, the orcs forget their differences when they see you. MISSION: Fight off the missionaries. The Vistav Cultists As you make your way across the plains, you see robed orcs moving from camp to camp. Sometimes they are welcomed. Then there's the group that finds you. MISSION: Drive off the cultists. The Hostile Warders Finally, the plains are behind you. You make your way into rolling hills, looking for elvish settlements. As you draw near to one, an arrow whizzes past your ear. MISSION: Defend against the warder attack. The Vistav Assault After careful negotiation, you win the trust of the western elves. They are willing to create an alliance, but they need your help against the orcs on their own doorstep. MISSION: Help the western elves. The Savage Horde The first wave of Vistav was just the advance party. The main force is upon you for a final battle! MISSION: Defeat the orcish horde! The Emissary's Success With the defeat of the Vistav cultists, the western elves are safe for now. When you return to the Estian plains, the army you lead will be vital to turning around the fortunes of the humans and elves. Category:Campaign